Round and Round
by Wildatheart843
Summary: Hiccup and his daughter Hazel are off to find Hazel a dragon to call her own. But when a storm hits and some unexpected visitors show up with revenge on Hiccup, it's all the two can do to save Toothless, and make it out of an almost identical predicament the past has already played out. First episode in my TttF AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! And welcome to the first episode in my TttF AU. It took me a while to plan just how I wanted this to go, so I'm sorry for the delay in updates. This fanfic might be a little short, I'm thinking maybe 3-4 chapters, but I already have some others planned, and also, If you have any requests, PM me or write a review. Anyways, R &R, and enjoy chapter one of Round and Round. _

_**Chapter 1**_

 _Three weeks._

 _It's been three weeks since I was reunited with my family._

 _Three weeks since my birthday._

 _Three weeks since I came home._

 _Things couldn't be going better! Between catching up with the village, and hanging out with my friends again, I couldn't be happier!_

 _And then the day came when Dad finally decided to help me find my own dragon!_

 _It all went downhill from there…_

"Dad! Are we almost there?"

Hiccup and Hazel were both flying on Toothless through the fog bank on the edge of the Archipelago, rain pouring down on them the farther they went. Hazel held onto her fathers soaked armor, trying not to slip off the sleek Night Fury she was perched on behind him. Hiccup laughed and shook his head.

"Not yet, but almost! As soon as we make it through the storm, it'll be clear flying from then out." Hazel just nodded and hugged her father tighter.

When Hazel first returned to Berk, things were a little rough in the Haddock household, be it just trying to forget the horrid memories from the past, or becoming a full family again. But soon, and after many shed tears, things where going smoothly. Hiccup and Hazel grew extremely close, Hazel finding out that she was born a daddy's girl, and being the most comfortable around him. Hiccup even started training her to ride Toothless, while also adding a flipping mechanism to the dragon's left stirrup so she could control the tail. While that was fun and all, he decided she needed her own dragon to ride, considering she didn't get on when she turned 12.

"Aha! There it is!" Hiccup called out. He steered Toothless up into the light shining through the fog, and soon they were out of the dark and cold rain. Hazel sighed in relief as she felt the sun and wind dry her clothes.

"Finally! We've been flying in that rain forever!" Hiccup chuckled and turned to ruffle his daughter's hair fondly. "So, what now?" She asked after a few moments.

"We'll stop by the Edge for Toothless to rest and grab some spare supplies, then head out to find you a dragon." Hazel smiled and wrapped her arms around her father again. She had only been to Dragon's Edge once, and that was when she was 9, so the memory was faint, but still there.

After flying for a couple more hours, the two came across another storm, this one looking bigger and worse then the one they went through in the fog bank to get here. Hazel gulped and tapped Hiccup's shoulder.

"Uh… Dad? That looks like a huge storm… are you sure we're going the right way?" Hiccup looked around, and was about to answer, when a bolt of lightening came down from the sky, hitting a little to close to Toothless' tail for comfort.

"Ahh! Um, ok… that's not good!" Hiccup cried out. "Hazel hold on! This might not end well…" Hazel did as she was told as Hiccup tried to steer the Night Fury through the rapidly growing storm. After a couple more bolts of lightening hit, Toothless being able to dodge them, one lucky one managed to strike his tail, setting it aflame. Hazel looked back in alarm.

"Dad! His tail!" She shouted over the rain, wind and thunder surrounding them. Hiccup looked back, his eyes widening as Toothless jerked, almost throwing Hazel from the saddle. She shrieked and held onto her father tighter, as Hiccup looked forward again to see a decent sized island to land on.

"Toothless! The island, we can make that!" Toothless tried to stay upright and land safely to not throw his passengers off, but another bolt came down from the sky near the trio, and the dragon swerved to avoid getting hit, sending him into multiple spins, coming at a high speed towards the island. Toothless roared loudly just before he connected with the ground, sending Hazel and Hiccup flying from the saddle.

Hiccup rolled multiple times on the ground, before looking up just in time to see his daughter do the same a few feet away.

"Hazel!" Forgetting the pain the crash landing imprinted on his body, he rushed over to Hazel. She groaned as he pulled her to her back from her position on her side. He lifted her shoulders up to sit her upright and looked into her glazed over eyes. "Hazel? Hazel, can you hear me?" Hiccup waved a hand in front of her eyes as Hazel groaned again and held a hand up to her head.

"Just peachy…" She mumbled. Hiccup shook his head at her sarcasm, _obviously from his side of the family,_ and helped her try to stand up. "How 'bout you? Are you ok Dad?"

"I'm fine, let's check on Toothless." The two headed over to the Night Fury on the ground as he stood up gently. Hazel rubbed his head for comfort as Hiccup went to his tail, checking the damage. "Great, his tail is completely gone. Hazel, can you get his spare for me?" The teen nodded and moved to open the dragon's saddle bag, when a sharp pain came from under her foot. She cried out and grabbed her foot, Hiccup looking up in alarm and rushing over to her. "Whoa, what happened!" Hazel shrugged her shoulders and grimaced in pain as she pointed to her foot. Hiccup set her down on the ground, and looked to see an arrowhead sticking out from her heel. "What the…" He pulled it out gently and examined it. His eyes widened as he recognized the insignia on the arrow head immediately.

"Dragon Hunters…" Hazel narrowed her eyes in confusion at what her Dad mumbled.

"Dragon… what? What are you talking about?" Instead of answering the girl, Hiccup lifted her up to stand next to Toothless, the teen yelping at the sudden rushed movement. He then moved to his dragon's saddle bag to grab the spare tailfin, only to find out that was the spare that got destroyed.

"Great… this isn't good…." He mumbled. Hazel rolled her eyes and grabbed her father's shoulder, freezing him in place from his pacing.

"Dad, what is going on? Your freaking me out…" Hiccup sighed and looked up at the sky, then back down to his daughter.

"No time to explain. Grab your axe, and help me find something to use for Toothless' tail. But DO NOT leave my sight!" Hazel blinked in surprise, but did as she was told and grabbed her axe that was strapped to the dragon's side. She clipped it onto her back and walked back to her father, all three moving forward to try and find something, anything to fix the Night Fury's tail.

After walking for what felt like an hour in silence, a snap echoed through the forest, before the distinct sound of a bola being thrown followed after it. Multiple bola's come out from the woods, wrapping around Toothless' muzzle, and legs. The dragon thrashed as Hiccup and Hazel spun around with a cry of "Toothless!" from both. Suddenly, a dozen men emerged from the shadows cast by the trees to surround the group, each holding a crossbow or bow and arrow in front of them. Hazel gasped silently and moved to stand next to her father, when two hands wrapped around her arms, pulling her back. The feeling of metal met her throat and her eyes widened.

"Dad!" She shrieked. Hiccup turned from glaring at the men to see the predicament his daughter was in. His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped at seeing a dagger at her throat, and the person holding it.

"Viggo…" He snarled. Said man chuckled and smiled at Hiccup.

"Ah, what a great surprise Hiccup Haddock. And I must say, another great surprise to find out you're a father! Who is the mother? The blonde shield-maiden I guess? Astrid was it?" Hiccup gave in inhuman growl to the man and went to move closer, only to freeze as Viggo put more pressure on the blade, Hazel grimacing in pain.

"What do you want Viggo?" Hiccup questioned, eyes never leaving his daughters.

"I'll tell you what we want." A new voice spoke out from the trees. A young man, maybe 18-years-old, came out of the shadows, walking up to Viggo and Hazel. He stopped to smirk at Hiccup and reached over to lift Hazel's gaze to his, putting a hand under her chin. "We want revenge. And we'll do it by starting with what's closest to you, your precious princess." He laughed and released Hazel.

"Now, Axel, we must be kind to our guests. They could be useful to us." Viggo reprimanded.

"But father-" Hiccup's eyes widened at that, only to return to a glare a moment after.

"Axel, round up the troops and take them back to the boats. And cage the Night Fury while you are at it. I will take care of our guests." Viggo released Hazel, shoving her towards Hiccup. He immediately knelt down and wrapped her in his arms, then checking her for injuries. Aside from a thin, red line along her throat, she was ok.

"Dad…" Hiccup looked up at his daughter, seeing her eyes wide with fear. "What is happening…" Hiccup sighed and smoothed down her now messy hair.

"I'll explain it when we're alone, just please, don't say anything, and no matter what happens, stay behind me at all costs." Hiccup pleaded. Hazel nodded, noticing the seriousness in her father's voice. Hiccup stood up and held Hazel close to him as they were shoved toward the Dragon Hunter boats.

When they reached the boats, the Hunter's stripped them of their weapons, removing Hazel's axe from her back, and Inferno from Hiccup's leg. The two were then shoved into a cage, the green, dragon proof bars slamming down over the entrance. Hiccup stood up, pulling Hazel behind him instinctively as Viggo and Axel walked forward.

"So, Hiccup Haddock the third, we meet again at last." Viggo smirks and tilts to the side to look at the teen hiding behind him. Hiccup, seeing this, instantly pushes her behind him more, grabbing her hand for comfort. "Liking your accommodations I trust? Hmm?" Hiccup glared at him again.

"What do you want Viggo? And leave my daughter out of this." He snarled. Axel laughed and stepped forward.

"Sorry pal, but we kind of need her for what we're doing next." Hiccup growled at the teen and squeezed his daughter's shaking hand.

"Now now, Axel, we don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?" Viggo tsked. Axel sighed in annoyance, but nodded. "Good. Son, why don't you go up on deck to check on the preparations for our friend's daughter." Axel nodded and left to do just that.

"Viggo, why are you doing this?" Hiccup sighed.

"Well, you see Hiccup, you took everything from me when you and your little riders defeated me and took back the Dragon Eye. And I want revenge for what you stole." Viggo explained. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well, I do believe you said before, and I quote, _Accepting defeat is the most difficult, but necessary part of competition._ Do correct me if I'm wrong." Viggo glared, but then grinned evilly.

"I see you haven't forgotten the lessons I taught you back when you were a teenager." Viggo applauded.

"How could I? Considering you drilled them into my head every time we went up against you." Hiccup deadpanned. _Just keep his focus off Hazel._ Viggo chuckled and turned, starting towards the ladder leading to the top deck.

"Yes, that's is true. Now, I trust that you make yourselves at home, your going to be her for quite some time." As if an after thought, he added, "And don't think I've forgotten about your little girl there. We will be down in a bit to collect her." He continued up the ladder before slamming the trapdoor shut, leaving behind a wide-eyed Hiccup, and shaking Hazel.

As soon as he heard the door close, Hiccup turned and knelt down, holding Hazel's head in his hands. He rescanned for injuries, and finding none, looked back up at his terrified daughter.

"Oh Hazel, I'm so sorry…" Hiccup pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly as Hazel returned it. He sighed and smoothed down the hair on the back of her head. Hazel pulled away slightly to look her father in the eyes.

"A-as much as I want to know what might happen to me, first… what is going on? And who are those people?" Hiccup sighed and sat down on the wood floor of their cell, Hazel joining him and curling up into his side.

"Sit tight, this might take a lot of explaining…"

 _I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave a review! I love reading your thoughts on my writing!_

 _Song Inspiration;_

 _Round and Round -Imagine Dragons_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MMM:**_ _A) I like to think of the next stories I have as sort of a sequel to TttF, but I probably won't make an officially named sequel to that story. B) Don't worry, I don't plan on killing off my characters! I've grown rather fond of Hazel. C) Most unlikely they will get married, they are enemies!_

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Thank you!_

 _ **Hiccstridlover13:**_ _I'll most likely put more father/daughter moments, so fear not!_

 _ **Midnightsky0612:**_ _Thank you! And they don't do they?_

 _Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends! I'm from Canada so that Holiday has already passed for us, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Onto chapter 2! Post a review to let me know what you think!_

 _Warning: There are mentions of blood in this chapter, which stands to reason why this story is rated K+._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

It's been several hours since Hiccup, Hazel and Toothless were ambushed and locked up. With Toothless being held Thor knows where, the two Haddocks were sitting on the wood floor of their cell, waiting for what was next to come.

They sat in silence, Hiccup having finished his story of who their kidnappers were, and why they captured them in the first place, Hazel pondering over everything her father told her. From finding the Dragon Eye, discovering new dragon species, and then defeating Viggo, it was tough for the teen to try and wrap her head around it all. Hazel looked up to her Dad from where she was leaning against his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly as he glared at the guards.

"Dad?" Hiccup jumped at the sudden sound of his daughter's voice, and looked down to see her green eyes filled with confusion and fear. "What's going to happen to me? That Axel guy said they needed me for something…" Hazel whispered. Hiccup sighed and tightened his hold on her as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I'm not sure, but if I was to guess? I'd say they'll probably question you about the Dragon Eye, or Berk's defenses… That's usually their go-to in an interrogation." He answered. Hazel just nodded and looked down at her hands. She looked back up as another thought occurred to her.

"Then I guess they're going to have to find someone else to interrogate. I'm not telling them anything." Hiccup sat up in alarm and looked at his daughter. The confused and scared look in her eyes was now replaced by determination and stubbornness.

"Hazel, just answer the questions they have, please." Hazel looked up in surprise.

"What? Why?" Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Dad, if they figure out Berk's defenses, they'll be able to work around them and destroy the island, and also find the Dragon Eye, which is not-"

"Hazel," Said teen closed her mouth at the stern tone in her father's voice. "Please, just answer them, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Dad, I'm part Hofferson, part Haddock. I can handle myself with a couple of wimpy Dragon Hunters." Hiccup sighed and opened his mouth to respond, when a laugh interrupted him. The two immediately stood up, Hiccup placing Hazel behind him once more. Viggo and his son, Axel, stepped up to the cage, a grin on both their faces.

"Part Hofferson, part Haddock indeed." Viggo sent a pointed look to Hiccup and smirked. "Let's see if it helps you any in your endurance. Take her." Hiccup's eyes widened, and he backed up, Hazel still behind him, as four guards stepped forward. They opened the cage, two rushing in to secured Hiccup.

"Viggo…" Hiccup growled and started to fight off the two men. The other two entered to help restrain the Haddock. Soon, Hiccup was restrained, one guard each holding an arm, another with a knife to his throat in case he tried to escape. Hazel backed up into the far corner as the forth guard advanced. She cried out in pain as he grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip, pulling her towards Viggo and Axel. Viggo nodded as the guard handed her to Axel, him holding her arms behind her back.

"Viggo, let my daughter go!" Hiccup all but roared. Viggo simply smirked and gestured for his men to release him. They did as told and ran out, slamming the cage door down. Hiccup ran towards the bars and started banging on them as the Hunters walked away with his daughter. Hazel looked back to see her father's wide, terrified eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile, before getting release and shoved forward by Axel.

As the walked down the hall, Viggo in front, Axel behind, and the guards on either side, Hazel looked around at the different cages, each holding a different dragon. She did a double take as they passed one particular dragon, a Nadder with icy blue and white scales. She'd never seen a Nadder that color before. The dragon met Hazel gaze before the girl was shoved forward once more by Axel. She glared at him and started forward again. As they entered what could only be the commander's quarters, Hazel was forcefully seated and tied in front of the desk to a chair. She looked up and glared at the Hunters as they moved out of the room, leaving her alone with the father and son.

"What do you want?" She stated immediately. Viggo smiled and gestured to Axel. He nodded and stepped towards the tied-up teen.

"Where's the Dragon Eye?" Hazel rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Axel glared and took out his dagger.

"Don't get smart with me. Where is the Dragon Eye? You father has put mine in enough grief as it is, and I'll not have you repeat it with me." Hazel smiled sweetly.

"Come on, even if I knew where it was I wouldn't tell you." Her smirk faltered when she noticed him raise his dagger slightly.

"You're bluffing. You know exactly where it is, and I suggest you tell us." Hazel raised as eyebrow, her smirk returning full force.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared, I'm trembling in my boots!" Axel growled and aimed his weapon.

"That's it." He threw his arm forward, the dagger soaring towards it's target.

Astrid looked out over the sea from the sea stack she and Stormfly were occupying. She scanned the area with worried eyes and sighed, mounting her Nadder to head back to the village.

She landed in the Town Square and dismounted, hitting the ground and thanked her dragon, Stormfly crooning, then moving to go play with the other dragons. Astrid walked up the Great Hall steps and opened the doors, a gust of warm air hitting her wind burnt face. She sat down at the table her friends were at and greeted them quietly. Heather sighed as she looked at her.

"Astrid, I'm sure they're fine. You know how long it takes to fly to the Edge." She placed a comforting hand on Astrid's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but it was only supposed to be a two-day trip." She deadpanned. The other women looked on in confusion.

"How many days has it been?" Sylvia asked.

"Four…" The girls gasped slightly before Heather sighed.

"They probably just got, caught up." Astrid shook her head.

"No, something's wrong, I can feel it." She stood up and moved away from the table, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Heather. "Heather, I'm going after them, please don't try and stop me." Heather shook her head and looked towards the teen's table.

"Actually, I was going to say, let me and Henrik go with you. He's been waiting for some action, and it's always good to have some backup." Astrid smiled at her friend and nodded, then ran out, whistling to Stormfly, hearing Heather call for her son and dragon as well. Soon they were all air born and heading towards the border of the archipelago.

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Hiccup jolted awake at the sound of the cage doors opening. He stood up, eyes widening as he had to jump forward to catch his stumbling daughter. The guards then slammed the doors and walked away. Hiccup sent one last glare before he knelt down to take in Hazel's condition.

Her eyelids were fluttering open and close, as if trying to decide if she should stay awake or not, her braid was loose, pieces of hair sticking out in odd places, and her clothes wrinkled slightly. But what Hiccup really noticed, was a red gash on her pale cheek, a little to close to her eye for comfort.

"Hazel! What happened!" He questioned as he ripped off a piece of his tunic to wipe the blood from her cheek, her wincing as he did so.

"Questioned me… all night… wouldn'… wouldn't let me… sleep…" Hazel mumbled. Her knees gave out, and she would have become good friends with the floor if Hiccup hadn't caught her in time. He leaned her against the wall and sat in front of her, still cleaning the wound.

"And how 'bout this? What did you do to get this huh?" Hazel tried to focus on her father and stay awake to answer his questions.

"Axel… may or may not… have made… him angry…" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" Hazel smirked slightly.

"Not everyone… understands… the Haddocks sarcasm…" She chuckled dryly and let her head fall back against the wall. Hiccup face-palmed before he sat next to his stubborn daughter and started re-braiding her hair.

"So, I'm going to guess they didn't get any information out of you?" He tied off the braid and looked at Hazel.

"Nope… not a word…" Hiccup sighed and laid her down, her head on his lap as he brushed back her bangs.

"Alright missy, we'll talk about this more once you get some rest, okay?" Hazel nodded and curled up towards her father.

"M'kay… night…" And with that, the exhausted teen fell out of consciousness.

 _Hope you enjoyed! The part with Astrid didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I hope it was okay. Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MMM:**_ _I'm pretty sure Hazel will end up with some form of injury in my stories, adds intensity ^_^. And whether that dragon will be Hazel's? You will soon find out! Probably next chapter!_

 _ **Midnightsky0612:**_ _Deadly indeed._

 _ **Hiccstridlover13:**_ _I'm a Daddy's girl as well, so I used my Dad's personality a lot for Hiccup, the two have such a resemblance in each other, it's unnerving. And I'm glad you like it!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _I've never thought about bringing the people from the future in, but I will put that in heavy consideration as a one-shot maybe, thank you for the idea!_

 _Enjoy chapter 3 of Round and Round!_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

It was around noon, the sun high up in the sky, and Hiccup still hadn't seen the Hunter's show up to take Hazel again. He was starting to worry as he continued to play with her hair gently while she slept. He couldn't help but notice how small and fragile his daughter really looked as she slept on. When she was awake, she could be just as violent and dangerous as her mother, but asleep, it was like she was made of glass, the simplest thing could come and smash her to pieces…

Hiccup was broken out of his thoughts by a soft moan. He looked down and smiled slightly at seeing Hazel's eyelids raise, showing off her bright green irises. She yawned and moved to sit up, only to fall against her father's side. Hiccup chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"How ya feeling?" Hazel mumbled and looked up at him.

"Like I got ran over by a Gronkle..." Hiccup laughed and took her face in his hands, rubbing a finger across the faint red line left there by Axel's dagger. He frowned when Hazel winced, then released her and sat back again.

"Just one?" Hazel chuckled dryly and lightly punched her father's leg. She sighed and looked around her, finding them still stuck behind the green bars of their cell.

"We're still stuck here? Great…" Hazel groaned and looked up at Hiccup. "How are we going to get out of here?" Hiccup hunched his shoulders, annoyed that he still couldn't come up with a plan. With the guard's being constantly outside their cell, there was no opening for a possible sneaky escape. If they wanted out, they'd have to fight to get out of the cage, let alone to the top of the boat.

"I… have no idea…" Hazel lifted her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them in distress. Hiccup pulled his daughter closer. "But, we'll figure something out. In the meantime, lets just hope those Hunter's don't come back." Hiccup felt Hazel shudder, and guessed she was probably thinking of her last encounter with them, which left her with a gash under her eye that would most likely scar. "In the mean time, let's talk about why you didn't listen to me and just tell them where the Dragon Eye was." Hazel groaned in annoyance.

"Dad, you told me about the Dragon Eye, what it does. You've also told me what could happen, and what previously happened when Viggo had it before. There is no way that I am going to be the one to lead the people of Berk, or the dragons for that matter, into the danger Viggo and Axel will cause." Hazel explained.

"Hazel, what about your own safety? Ever think of that? What your doing is reckless and dangerous… and now that I think about it, it's exactly what I would do." Hiccup sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I know you want to keep them safe, but _I_ also want to keep _you_ safe." Hazel fiddled with her fingers and didn't respond. Hiccup shook his head and nudged Hazel's onto his shoulder. "Why don't you get some more rest for now, your probably still exhausted." Hazel nodded and closed her eyes, resting on her father's leather padded shoulder.

0o0o0

"Astrid? Maybe we should head back to the Edge and rest." The trio had been flying for most of the day, scanning the blue waters below, trying to find any sign of Berk's chief and Heir. Astrid turned her head to look at Heather as they flew over the open ocean, Henrik trailing slightly behind, looking down at the sea.

"You saw that storm yourself, it was moving farther from the Edge, meaning it must have hit it a couple days ago. My guess is that Hiccup probably didn't notice the storm until too late and got caught up in it. They could be stranded on an island, or lost at sea." Astrid explained.

"How could somebody not notice a storm?" Heather asked, confused at her friends' conclusion.

"Heather, have you met my husband and daughter?" Heather laughed slightly at Astrid's pointed look.

"True."

Henrik scanned the waters below, looking for any kind of clue, when his eye caught something red. His eyes widened, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, and commanded Spike down, ignoring his mother's confused call. He flipped upside down as they drew closer to the object, reaching up to grab it from the water. He twisted back up as his dragon rose back into the sky to join the two women. Henrik gasped as he looked at what was obviously a piece of Toothless' tailfin, charred slightly on the edges.

"Mom, Aunt Astrid, you might want to see this!" Spike flew closer to the two as Henrik held up the fabric. There eyes both widened in fear, and Astrid yanked the fabric from the teen's hands.

"Toothless' tail… Oh no… Look for any islands they may have been able to crash land on!" The others immediately began searching, finding nothing. After a few minutes though, Heather noticed the outline of and oncoming island off to the side.

"There!" She shouted and pointed in the direction of the island. Astrid nodded and narrowed her eyes, encouraging Stormfly to fly faster, the other two dragons' trying to match the Nadder's speed.

0o0o0

Hazel jerked awake at the sound of someone banging on the metal door, Hiccup doing the same next to her. They looked up to see Axel smirking down at them, Viggo with an amused expression standing next to him. Hiccup glared at the two and wrapped an arm around Hazel's waist, firmly holding her in place.

"Rise and shine, time's a-wasting!" Axel chirped out. Hazel rolled her eyes and shrunk into her father's side. Viggo chuckled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"How's our wounded guest doing today?" Hiccup growled at that, but Viggo ignored it, looking to Hazel. "It appears my son's patience didn't come from my side, reminds me of Riker does it not?" Hiccup groaned as he remembered his own encounters with the elder Dragon Hunter. "But, that method can get the job done at times." He turned his gaze to Hiccup and smirked. "It seems your daughter is stronger than she looks. I'm quite surprised she isn't still unconscious from exhaustion. Well, seeing as you are now rested, let's have another go at this, shall we?" Hazel rolled her eyes and glared at the two.

"No matter how many times you try to get information out of me, I'm not spilling anything, so you might as well give up." Hazel stated as she stood with the help of her father, limbs asleep from resting in one spot for too long.

"You heard my daughter. Give it up Viggo, we aren't telling you anything." Viggo sighed, then grinned as he gestured to someone off to the side.

"But if it meant saving someone important to you? Well, I think this changes a few things." The caged Haddocks looked up at a familiar roar to see Toothless, chained and muzzled, being dragged by multiple Dragon Hunter's towards them. Hiccup stepped forward slightly, eyes wide.

"Toothless!" Axel smirked at Hazel's almost, lost expression. The teen turned to see his smirk and stalked up to him.

"Leave my father's dragon out of this!" Hiccup grabbed her arm, midstep, and pulled her back to him when she got too close to the hunters for his comfort, and held onto her shoulders.

"Your choice Hiccup Haddock. Your dragon, or your daughter." Viggo chuckled evilly at the conflicted and terrified look in his adversary's eyes. Hazel, seeing this, pulled away from her father and started walking towards the gate.

"Hazel!" Hiccup grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. "What do you think your doing!?" Hazel sighed and pried her father's fingers off her wrist.

"I'm not making you choose between us. If I go willingly, there's less of a chance of them hurting Toothless." She whispered so only her father could hear her. "I'll be fine." Hazel smiled and moved towards the now opened doors. Axel reached forward and grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her and tying them up with a strip of rope. Viggo slammed the gate door closed, leaving a frozen Hiccup behind as they dragged his daughter and dragon to the top deck of the boat.

When they reached the top deck, Toothless was restrained at the front of the deck, while Axel dragged Hazel towards the mast, tying her to it so tight that she barely had room for her lungs to expand for breathing.

"A little tight, don't ya think?" She managed to gasp out. Axel, in response simply pulled on the ropes, making them tighter. Viggo moved to stand in front of her, leaning in so they were only five inches apart.

"Oh, such a sweet, innocent child," He commented, putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her head for her emerald eyes to meet his dark brown. "I know you know where the Dragon Eye is, so why don't you make it easier on all of us, and just tell us so you can go back to your Daddy." Hazel growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Over my dead body." She answered simply. Axel stepped forward and glared.

"That can be arranged." Viggo sighed and stood up to his full height, almost towering over Hazel, to look at his son.

"Patience son. How do you expect to get anything out of her if you only choose the violent approach?" Axel groaned and backed up, letting his father take charge of the interrogation this time. Viggo nodded and smirked at Hazel, the girl shivering slightly at the look.

"You do know you're just wasting your breath. I'm not telling you the location of the Dragon Eye, no matter what you do." Hazel smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, I am not usually one for hurting a scrawny child such as yourself," Hazel narrowed her eyes again at that, "But, I will if it means I get what I want." Viggo stepped closer.

"Why do you want it so badly? To hurt dragons?" Viggo stopped as Hazel spoke up. He nodded.

"Precisely." Hazel groaned in annoyance.

"But, dragons, t-they are amazing, beautiful creatures! Why would you want to get rid of that?" Hazel questioned, her thoughts going back to the Nadder she saw caged yesterday. Viggo smiled as he planned his response.

"Hmm. Fortune, power, revenge? You pick what you find suits best. But just remember, dear Hazel," Viggo leaned in close to the teens face, Hazel instinctively trying to back away, "You are just a child, nothing you, or anyone else tries to do will stop me, and I will do everything in my power to retrieve that Dragon Eye. So, you either tell me willingly, or, I guess we will have to see what your father will think of you when he finds out his dragon's _death_ is on _your_ hands." Hazel's eyes widened comically as Viggo stood back up and backed away, waiting for her response.

"I-I…" Hazel was speechless. She couldn't give up the Dragon Eye! She couldn't! That would mean death and destruction for all dragons, not just Berk's. But she also can't let anything happen to Toothless. Surely if something did happen, her father wouldn't hold it against her, right? But Viggo managed to plant that seed of doubt in her mind, and there was no way of digging it out at the moment.

Axel's gaze shifted from Hazel, to his father, eyes wide. He was expecting his father to get answer's out of the teen, but not that way. He'd never seen his father that serious, or intense towards other's in an interrogation. That must be what happens when you have revenge sitting down in the very depths of your mind for almost 18 years, but that seemed to be just what they needed. Hazel was confused and conflicted, just where they need her to be.

"What will it be Hazel Haddock?" Viggo pressed on. Hazel looked down, the ground suddenly becoming very interesting. Viggo grew annoyed when she didn't answer, and held out a hand to his son. Axel placed his dagger in his father's hand, and Viggo wrapped the handle in his palm, starting towards the silent teen.

Just when he was a foot away, everything happened all at once. Multiple blue and yellow spines were shot in between the two, forcing Viggo to back up to prevent being impaled, then a cry of "DRAGON RIDERS!" was heard, before a female voice shouted down from the sky, causing Hazel to look up with a happy smile.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

 _I really liked how this chapter turned out! The ending changed a lot from what I originally planned to have happen, but I like this better. Review and let me know what you thought of it! Also, if you have any requests for other fanfics, (They don't even have to be related to my TttF AU) please tell me! Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**MMM:**_ _Answers for you in this chapter! And just remember that they are in a rush to get away from the hunters, so some questions Astrid had for Hazel didn't get answered at that moment._

 _ **Guest:**_ _I definitely will do that! He will probably portray the roll of a second father figure, much like Gobber with Stoick when Hiccup was a teen._

 _ **THEFIREKING:**_ _I will see what I can put together!_

 _ **Midnightsky0612:**_ _Astrid is always to the rescue for Hiccup, it seemed fitting that it would happen with her daughter too ^_^_

 _Enjoy the last chapter! And thank you for all the reviews 3 They helped me keep on track with my writing and updating!_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

It was almost sunset by the time Astrid, Heather, Henrik and their dragons made it to the island. Stormfly touched down first, Astrid jumping down before her dragon even landed, and ran forward, looking for any clues as to where her family could be. Heather and Henrik landed their dragons and followed Astrid, each looking around for anything.

Astrid looked down at the sand, noticing faint imprints of footsteps. There were two separate pairs, one small, the other larger with a footstep, and a small almost half moon shape, _Hiccup's prosthetic_. There was also a set of large paws, obviously made by Toothless. She knelt to get a closer look and see where the footsteps lead.

"They were definitely here, I'd know Hiccup's footprints anywhere." Astrid stated, standing back up. Henrik looked around, then noticed more footsteps leading into the forest, farther on the island. The trio and their dragons followed the steps until they came upon a small clearing, snapped ropes laying in one area, and upturned dirt towards the middle.

"They must've come across some other people and got into a fight…" Henrik wondered out loud. Heather looked around the edge of the clearing, spotting something silver covered in a green substance. She picked it up and gasped in surprise.

"Uh, Astrid? I think I know what happened to them…" She stated with a shaky voice. Astrid ran over to her, and Heather handed her the broken arrow. Astrid's eyes widened when she saw the insignia on the arrowhead, and glanced at Heather.

"Dragon Hunters? B-but I thought we defeated them!" Henrik looked at the two women in confusion. _What are they going on about?_

"Um, does someone want to fill me in? Cause I'm really confused…" Astrid and Heather looked back at the teen and sighed.

"The Dragon Hunters were a vicious group who tried to take the Dragon Eye, the one we have in our house, from us repeatedly when Hiccup found it to find and kill the dragons it led them to. And if they've got Hazel and Hiccup…" Heather placed a hand on her friends' shoulder to stop her.

"We'll find them Astrid, don't worry." Astrid nodded and dropped the arrow, running over to Stormfly and mounting.

"We'll follow the tracks from above, see what direction they went in, and follow that. They couldn't have gotten very far in two days." The others nodded and mounted their dragons as well, following Astrid. They all kept a good eye on the ground to keep track of where the boats would have been anchored to.

Soon they reached the edge of the island and started flying over ocean, each rider with their own expressions on their face. Astrid, worry and determination to get her family back. Heather, anger and confusion at the fact that the Dragon Hunters had returned. Henrik, worrying with Astrid at the fact that Hazel could be in huge trouble if she didn't watch her mouth. Even though they had only been able to hang out for a couple of weeks since she came back, he still knew what she was like from when they were kids. Honestly, there were times when he didn't even know if she had a quiet button. That girl could talk herself _out_ of anything, but also talk herself _into_ anything. And if she was dealing with Dragon Hunters who most likely wanted revenge for their previous defeat, then who knew what kind of trouble she would be in.

"Boats!" Heather's shout brought Henrik out of his thoughts, his head shooting up and in the direction his mother was pointing at. Off in the distance, the faint silhouette of three large boats came into view. All three dragons increased their speed, turning toward the boats.

When they reached the boats, they stayed above the clouds, using them as cover from the Hunters to look at what was going on down there. Astrid looked down and gasped as she took in the sight of her daughter tied to the mast, a lost expression on her face, Viggo Grimborn walking towards her with a dagger in his hand, and a teen watching from the sidelines with Toothless chained, thrashing about next to him. Astrid looked up to the Razorwhip riders, an angry glare on her features.

"Distract the hunters, I'm getting my family back." And with that, Stormfly shot her tail spins down towards Viggo, separating him from her riders' daughter, all three dragons immerging from the clouds. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Astrid yelled down to the head hunter as she flew down, dropping onto the boat in front of Hazel. Stormfly stood in front of the two, keeping the hunters at bay.

"Mom!" Hazel smiled at her mother, Astrid smiling back and cut away the ropes holding her captive. Once free, Hazel jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, thank Thor your alright! Wai-what happened?" Astrid ran her thumb over the scratch under her daughter's eye. "You know what, tell me later. For now, where's your father?" The two separated and Hazel pointed down.

"Below deck, he still locked in a cell, they took me up here for an interrogation." Astrid nodded and looked up to see Heather and Henrik taking down the other two boats on their Razorwhips. She then looked to the side to see Toothless still trying to get out of his chains, the teen no where to be found, and her daughter's axe and husband's sword next to him. She ran over and picked up both, handing them to Hazel.

"Go get Hiccup and I'll free Toothless." Hazel hesitated for a moment, before running to the ladder leading below deck to do as told. Astrid's gaze lingered in the direction her daughter took off in, before turning to the trapped Night Fury and pulled off the chains, Stormfly guarding her from any Hunter's that tried to attack.

Hazel ran down the ladder, nearly tripping on the last one in her haste, but regained her balance and continued running down the hall. She stopped in front of the cell her father was locked in, Hiccup looking up in surprise from his pacing.

"Hazel?" Instead of responding, the teen took out her father's sword, pressing the button for the blade to extend and flame up. She swung the sword at the lock, it breaking off immediately. She pulled the gate open and ran to her dad, throwing her arms around him. Hiccup watched everything, wide-eyed, then knelt down, pulling Hazel tighter to him. "Are you ok? How did you-never mind, let's get out of here." Hazel nodded and handed Hiccup Inferno. The two ran out of the cage, only to stop in front of an angry Axel, sword unsheathed, blocking their way.

"You're not going anywhere." Axel growled. Hazel rolled her eyes and pulled out her axe. She looked up at Hiccup and gestured to the other cages.

"You free the other dragons, I'll take care of this." Hiccup hesitated, glancing at his daughter, before running towards the cages, breaking the locks and freeing the dragons. Hazel turned back to Axel and glared, then charged.

"You'll never win! Why don't you just give up and accept defeat?" Axel reprimanded. Metal met metal as the two fought, one for freedom, the other for revenge. Hazel pushed back against Axel's sword, him backing up slightly as she then swung at him multiple times.

"Never win? I think we already have." Hazel smirked and dived out of the way of a potentially fatal blow. What Axel failed to notice while fighting Hazel, was that Hiccup had finished freeing the dragons and was now right behind the teen, a Dragon Hunter axe in hand. Hazel stood up straight and gave an innocent smile and wave, before her father let the hilt of the axe hit the top of his head, knocking him out cold. Hazel smirked and ran over to her dad, giving him a high-five. Hiccup looked at her surprised.

"When did you get so cocky?" He smirked. Hazel laughed and nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"I've got you as a father, remember?" Hiccup chuckled and ruffled her hair slightly, before grabbing her wrist and moving forward. He stopped abruptly when Hazel pulled back after a few minutes of walking. He turned around to see her staring at a blue and white, almost ice colored Deadly Nadder. Hiccup smiled and let go of her wrist, gesturing towards the dragon.

Hazel took a deep breath as she stepped forward. _This is it… I'm finally gonna get a dragon…_ She held out her hand hesitantly before turning her head away, waiting to see if the Nadder would trust her or not. She waited a couple more moments, before a warm, scaly snout pressed into her open palm. Her eyes widened and she looked back at the Nadder and smiled. Hiccup laughed joyfully and came up to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, the other scratching the Nadder under its chin, making it purr in delight.

"Looks like you've got yourself a dragon now! What're you going to name her?" Hazel looked up in surprise.

"It's a her?" Hiccup nodded, and Hazel looked back at the dragon. She smiled and rubbed her snout. "I'll have to get back to you on that." Hiccup nodded and squeezed her shoulder. Suddenly, the sound of boots pounding on wood met their ears and they both turned around in alarm, Hazel's newly acquired Nadder extending her tail spins behind them. They lowered their guards as they saw who it was.

"Hey Astrid, what's up?" Hiccup grinned weakly as Astrid stalked up to him.

"What's up! That's all you have to say! You went missing for almost three days, and all you have to say is what's up!?" Hazel laughed and hugged her mother, calming her down slightly. Hiccup sighed in relief as Hazel winked to him behind the calmed-down woman's back. Hiccup shook his head and gave a thumbs up. Hazel pulled back and looked up at her parents.

"As much as I would love to see you yell at Dad, I think we should get out of here first." The two nodded, and all three turned and ran towards the exit, Hazel's new dragon following. They soon made it to the top deck, where everything was chaos. Heather and Henrik had just finished decimating two of the three ships, now coming down to help the Haddocks get out of there safely. Henrik, seeing Hazel, landed his Razorwhip and ran over to the girl, hugging her quickly.

"Hazel! Are you okay?" Hazel nodded, but Henrik gasped at the scratch just under her eye. Hazel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I just infuriated Axel, seems the guy could learn some patience skills." Henrik laughed and shook his head, while Astrid looked at Hiccup, confusion in her eyes.

"Viggo's son," Astrid's jaw dropped, and was about to ask, but Hiccup cut her off. "I'll explain later, let's just get out of here and back to Berk." They all nodded and ran to their respected dragons to mount up. Hazel turned to look at her Nadder and smiled.

"Come on girl, let's take you to your new home." The Nadder squawked happily and bent down to let the small girl climb up. Hazel settled herself on her dragon, holding onto the spikes on her head, and with one last glance at the burning ships, took off into the air with the others, heading back towards Berk.

 _Even though finding my own dragon didn't exactly go as planned, I wouldn't change anything. Not only did I find myself a dragon, but it seems I've also got a new adventure for me on the horizon…_

0o0o0

 _That's the last chapter of Round and Round! I hope you enjoyed! Review ^_^_

 _PS: I won't be updating for a little while, I'm not sure how long, maybe a week or two, but a lot has been going on with my school, and in my life that I haven't had time to pre-write any chapters. Usually I try to write one chapter, go over it the next day, and then post, but I've had so much on my plate, and I want to do a good job with my work, so I'll be taking a brief amount of time off from posting. You should get a new story soon! I just have to work on the plan I have for it and write it up! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed!_


End file.
